16 Akordów Obłędu, t. IX (Oblivion)
16 Akordów Obłędu tom IX - książka z The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Treść 16 Akordów Obłędu Tom IX Vaermina Darius Shano zorientował się, że biegnie, ile sił w nogach. Nie miał pojęcia, przed czym ucieka lub ku czemu śpieszy, ale nie obchodziło go to. Jego mysli wypełniało jedno pragnienie - nie istniało nic prócz ucieczki. Rozejrzał się, starając się rozpoznać okolicę, wypatrzeć jakikolwiek znajomy element, który powiedziałby mu, gdzie się znajduje, lecz bez rezultatu - biegł przez trawiastą równinę, rozciągającą się we wszystkich kierunkach po horyzont. "Muszę tylko biec", pomyślał. "Muszę biec tak szybko, jak potrafię". Więc biegł i biegł, i biegł, nie widząc końca i nie myśląc o nim... Nad Dariusem Shano, leżącym cicho we własnym łóżku, stała jego pani, Vaernima Tkaczka Snów, oraz Sheogorath, Szalony Bóg. Vaernima spojrzała z dumą na swego ucznia i pochwaliła swój skarb. "Ależ potencjał! Poprzez pełne natchnienia sny pozwoliłam, by jego literacki talent wydał owoce, i teraz jest on uznanym, rosnącym w sławę poetą i bardem! Zdobędzie wiele łask, nim mnie znudzi". Sheogorath również spojrzał na młodego Bretona i ujrzał, że w istocie jest on sławny pośród innych śmiertelników. "Hmmm...", zamyślił się Szalony Bóg, "ale jak wielu śmiertelników nienawidzi tej zabaweczki, którą sobie zbudowałaś? To nienawiść śmiertelnych, nie ich miłość, potwierdza wielkość. Z pewnością nie stanowi to dla ciebie problemu?". Oczy Vaernimy zwężyły się w szparki. "Tak, istoty śmiertelne często są głupie i podłe, i prawdą jest, że wielu spośród najodważniejszych było najbardziej znienawidzonych. Nie obawiaj się, o Szalony, gdyż mam moc, by dać temu człowiekowi najróżniejsze formy wielkości, wśród nich i nienawiść". "Być może, Tkaczko Snów, ciekawie byłoby zobaczyć, kto w istocie ma tę moc? Przez dziesięć lat wzbudzaj głupią, arogancką nienawiść do tego śmiertelnika, a potem ja zrobię to samo. Zobaczymy, czyje talenty pośród daedr są najskuteczniejsze i najbardziej wolne od zewnętrznej pomocy czy wpływu". Usłyszawszy to, Vaernima rozluźniła się, pewna siebie. "Szalony Bóg w istocie jest potężny, ale to zadanie odpowiada moim umiejętnościom. Szaleństwo odrzuca śmiertelnych, ale rzadko uznają je za godne nienawiści. Z przyjemnością zademonstruję ci to, wydobywając z podświadomości tego śmiertelnika subtelniejsze koszmary". Tak więc, w dziewiętnastym roku życia, sny Dariusa Shano zaczęły się zmieniać. Strach zawsze był dla niego częścią nocy, lecz teraz pojawiło się coś innego. Do jego snów zaczęła wkradać się ciemność, mrok wysysający wszelkie barwy i uczucia, pozostawiający po sobie tylko pustkę. Gdy to się działo, otwierał usta, by wrzeszczeć, ale mrok odbierał mu też głos. Miał tylko swoje przerażenie i pustkę, które każdej nocy dawały mu nowe pojęcie o śmierci. Lecz gdy się budził, nie było strachu, gdyż wierzył, że jego Pani ma cel w swych poczynaniach. I rzeczywiście, pewnej nocy Vaernima osobiście wyłoniła się z pustki. Nachyliła się, by szepnąć mu do ucha. "Patrz uważnie, ukochany!". Z tymi słowy odciągnęła pustkę jak kotarę i odtąd każdej nocy przez długie godziny ukazywała Dariusowi to, co się za nią skrywa, wszystkie obrzydlistwa i wypaczenia tego świata. Ludzie obdzierani ze skóry i pożerani żywcem przez innych ludzi, niewyobrażalne potwory o niezliczonych paszczach i kończynach, całe narody palone żywcem - ich wrzaski wypełniały każdą noc Dariusa. Z czasem wizje te zaczęły drążyć jego duszę, a jego sztuka przybrała charakter koszmarów. Obrazy ukazywane mu co noc przelewał na papier, a ich straszliwe okrucieństwo i bezsensowne zło jednocześnie odrzucały i fascynowały publiczność. Słuchacze rozkoszowali się odrazą do każdego szczegółu. Byli i tacy, którzy otwarcie przyznawali, że jego szokująca twórczość jest im miła, a jego popularność wśród nielicznych wzmagała tylko nienawiść tych, którzy uważali go za odrażającego. Trwało to przez kilka lat, a zła sława Dariusa rosła. Wtedy, w dwudziestym dziewiątym roku życia, nagle i bez ostrzeżenia, jego sny i koszmary znikły. Darius poczuł, że zdjęto z niego ogromny ciężar, gdyż nie musiał już co noc znosić cierpienia i tortur, ale był zdezorientowany. "Co zrobiłem, że moja Pani mnie opuściła?", zastanawiał się głośno. "W czym zbłądziłem?". Vaernima nie odpowiedziała na jego modlitwy. Nikt nigdy na nie nie odpowiadał, a niespokojne sny odeszły w niepamięć, pozwalając Dariusowi odpoczywać długo i głęboko. Zainteresowanie dziełami Dariusa Shano zaczęło słabnąć. Jego proza stała się nijaka; jego pomysły nie wywoływały już takiego szoku i oburzenia, jak kiedyś. Gdy wspomnienie o jego sławie i jego straszliwych snach stopniowo gasło, pytania, które pędziły mu przez umysł, zrodziły wreszcie żal do Vaernimy, jego byłej pani. Żal zmienił się w nienawiść, z nienawiści zrodziła się drwina, a z drwiny - niewiara. Powoli wszystko stało się oczywiste - Vaernima nigdy do niego nie przemawiała; jego sny były tylko wytworem chorego umysłu, który teraz wyzdrowiał. Został oszukany przez własną podświadomość. Owładnęły nim wstyd i wściekłość. Człowiek, który niegdyś rozmawiał z bóstwem, przesuwał się stopniowo ku herezji. Z czasem cały żal, zwątpienie i świętokradztwo połączyły się w Dariusue w twórczą filozofię, którą wplótł we wszystkie swe kolejne dzieła. Rzucił wyzwanie samym bogom, jak również dziecinnemu i skorumpowanemu państwu, które oddawało im cześć. Kpił z nich wszystkich za pomocą obłędnych karykatur, nie oszczędzając nikogo i niczego. Publicznie wezwał bogów, by powalili go gromem, jeśli istnieją, i drwił z nich, gdy nic takiego nie zaszło. Ludzie zareagowali na to o wiele większym oburzeniem niż na którekolwiek z jego wcześniejszych dzieł. Wcześniej jego twórczość obrażała tylko wrażliwość, lecz teraz uderzała w samo serce ludu. Wciąż tworzył, a jego dzieła były coraz bardziej jadowite. Gardził świątyniami, szlachtą i prostym ludem. Wreszcie, w wieku 39 lat, Darius napisał dziełko pod tytułem "Najszlachetniejszy głupiec", w którym drwił z Boskiego Cesarza, Tibera Septima, i włączenia jego kultu w żałosny panteon Dziewięciu Bóstw. Król Daenii, niezbyt znaczący monarcha, którego Darius upokorzył w przeszłości, ujrzał swą szansę - i Darius Shano został za świętokradztwo przeciw Cesarstwu ścięty ceremonialnym ostrzem przed wrzeszczącym i wiwatującym tłumem. Jego ostatnie, gorzkie słowa były ledwie bulgotem, dobywającym się z ust pełnych krwi. 20 lat po zawarciu zakładu Vaernima i Sheogorath spotkali się nad bezgłowym trupem Dariusa Shano. Tkaczka Snów niecierpliwie czekała na to spotkanie; od lat chciała złajać księcia daedr za jego bezczynność. "Oszukałeś mnie, Sheogoracie! Ja wykonałam swoją część, ale ty, przez dziesięć lat, ani razu nie skontaktowałeś się z tym śmiertelnikiem. Ani odrobina jego wielkości nie wzięła się z twoich talentów czy twojego wpływu!". "Bzdura!", wychrypiał Szalony Bóg. "Byłem z nim zawsze! Gdy skończył się twój czas, a zaczął mój, twoje podszepty zastąpiło milczenie. Przeciąłem jego połączenie z tym, w czym znajdował najwięcej znaczenia i pociechy, i odebrałem mu tę uwagę, której tak rozpaczliwie pragnął. Bez jego pani charakter tego człowieka mógł dojrzeć w żalu i nienawiści. Teraz jego gorycz jest całkowita, a obłęd, napędzany wściekłością, sprawia, że jest mym sługą w mej krainie i dostarcza mi życiowych sił". Sheogorath obrócił się i przemówił w pustą przestrzeń obok siebie. "Zaiste, Darius Shano był wspaniałym śmiertelnikiem. Znienawidzonym przez swój własny lud, swych królów, a nawet przez bogów, z których drwił. W nagrodę za zwycięstwo wezmę pod swe skrzydła trzy tuziny wyznawców Vaernimy. A śniący zbudzą się jako obłąkani". Tak oto Sheogorath nauczył Vaernimę, że bez szaleństwa nie ma ani snów, ani twórczości. Vaernima nigdy nie zapomni tej lekcji. de:16 Akkorde des Wahnsinns, Band IX en:Sixteen Accords of Madness, Book IX es:Dieciséis tratados de locura, v. IX ru:16 аккордов безумия, т. IX uk:16 акордів божевілля, том IХ Kategoria:Oblivion: Książki